


Damsel in Desperation

by Graymalkin



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Captivity, Desperation, Drabble, Gen, Omorashi, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: Princess prisoner paints prose picture of present predicament.





	Damsel in Desperation

The dungeon was bad, but at least I had a dark corner where I could do my unspeakable business. This time it's a hanging cage with bars for a floor. This dress hides a lot, but the guards must notice me crossing my legs. It want to hold myself, but that wouldn't be ladylike. I wish I was brave enough to ask for a break. Maybe he'd have mercy. It won't matter in a moment. I'm close to losing control. Everyone will notice when it leaks onto the lava and turns to steam. Why is that plumber taking so long?


End file.
